


Shut up and Kiss me

by Buttterr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, High School, I've never written smut before, Kei is a power bottom and you know it., Love, M/M, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Power Bottom, They pine for eac hm other because they’re dumb and can’t use their words., blink and you'll miss it though., it's only at the end, the most minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttterr/pseuds/Buttterr
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was bored. He had been bored for years, but it was worse now that he was back home after graduating college.It didn't help that even after all these years, he was still being haunted by his feelings for Stupid Hinata Shouyou.ORTsukishima is restless and leaves his home one evening only to subconsciously drive to exactly the gym where Hinata is practicing volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 24
Kudos: 241
Collections: seigrid's recommended fics





	Shut up and Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes i wrote this i hope you like it.
> 
> I don't have a beta and i never proofread my own work so please don't judge me just tell me if you see a mistake lmao i'll fix it. hope you like it!
> 
> also i've never actually written smut before this time so feel free to ignore that part at the end.

Every evening was the same. 

Eat dinner with his mother (sometimes his brother, sometimes his father, and sometimes all three). 

Watch TV with his mother. 

Something that rotated between reading, writing, or talking on the phone. 

Brush his teeth. 

Change into his pajamas. 

Watch the news. 

Talk with his mother. 

Read a chapter from his book. 

Lay down. 

Go to sleep. 

Well, that last one didn’t come as easy as the rest of them did. 

But that didn’t delineate from the norm, either. 

Every night he would lay down in his bed in his childhood room, and toss and turn for hours, before eventually giving up and scrolling through social media on his phone. 

Tonight was no different than every other night had been for the past three months. 

Tsukishima Kei was lying on his back staring at the ceiling of his bedroom that hadn’t changed since he was probably seven. The fake, glow in the dark stars he and his brother had put up so many years ago were still there, though they did not glow in the dark anymore. The walls hadn’t changed much, either, though they had changed since he was seven. As he grew from childhood into adolescence, he had changed the posters on his wall from dinosaurs and anime to pictures of Yamaguchi and him, _educational_ dinosaur posters, volleyball posters, and pictures of his high school volleyball team. 

Yes, Kei had come to love volleyball. He still did. But that didn’t mean he wanted to stare at the same poster for five hours as he tried and failed to fall asleep. 

He let out an annoyed grunt before admitting his defeat and reaching for his phone to commence the ritual scrolling of Instagram and Facebook. 

On Facebook, there were the usual memes, and pictures from his family members. His father was currently on a business trip to Hokkaido, so there were the standard office party pictures. His brother had made a post about something to do with history that Kei ignored, but liked anyway for the silent support he was known for. Yamaguchi had posted a picture with his current girlfriend, Himari, on their most recent date, and Hinata had shared yet _another_ meme on the old Karasuno group page. He was really the only one to use it anymore, everyone else only opening it to read and like the most recent post, but Kei had to admit, he liked that consistency. 

When he had exhausted every Facebook post he could, he switched to Instagram and saw almost exactly the same posts (since everyone linked the two). 

Except for one that caught his eye. He stayed on that one for a lot longer than he needed to, just looking. 

In it, Hinata was posing with his little sister, Natsu, and a woman who had no name but was tagged as ‘pwr365,’ whatever that meant. 

Hinata had his arm around the woman, with the extended hand on her shoulder shooting off a peace sign. The woman wore her long brown hair around her shoulders and a bright smile on her face. Natsu had an ice cream in one hand and the other one showed the same peace sign as her older brother. The next picture in the series had the woman kissing Hinata’s cheek, which caused Kei’s eyebrows to shoot into his hairline. 

The post was captioned ‘Back from Brazil with the Best. Missing the sunsets, the beach, and the food already.’ 

Kei didn’t even know that Hinata had made a visit back to Brazil. It had been a year since Hinata had returned, and as far as Kei new (which was more than he was willing to admit), he was pursuing a degree at Sendai university. Hinata had elected to stay in Brazil for an extra year, after his training for beach volleyball had finished, to study at a university there. 

Kei, though he was reluctant for a long time to admit it, was proud of the man. The leap to Brazil straight after high school was a big one. And the man had only chosen to stay a year longer. This choice had surprised everyone, because he had told everyone his intention was to come back to indoor volleyball to eventually defeat Kageyama, who was on the Japan national team. Perhaps Hinata’s goal had been to be recruited by the Brazil team. Kei didn’t know. 

But now Hinata was back in Japan, studying at Sendai University, he was on the college team, and he, apparently, had a girlfriend. 

Kei was annoyed. 

He was annoyed that Hinata had done so much in so few years while Kei had only attended college (though he was proud of his old friend, too). He was annoyed that Hinata was trilingual (or more, if you counted the apparent, though minimal, English), he was annoyed that he was back at home after living in the city for so many years and yet he had just ended up coming back to the small, boring town, he was annoyed that he couldn’t fall asleep, and he was annoyed that Hinata seemingly had a girlfriend. He was annoyed that he was still fucking in love with the man. 

Of course, he would never admit any of that to anyone, ever. After stalking through Hinata’s Instagram a bit more, he eventually fell asleep. 

… 

_Sometime in early 2013 (First year, Last Term)_

_“You’re so_ mean. _” Hinata whined, setting his pencil down and rubbing at his temples._

_“I’m not.” Kei scoffed, “I just don’t know Portuguese.”_

_“How rude of you, to not know Portuguese, Tsukishima.” Hinata whined again. “How am I supposed to live in Brazil if I don’t study the language?”_

_“Two things. One, you can still study_ by yourself _. Two, you have another two and a half years before you go. You have time.”_

_“Ugh, whatever! I can’t study_ without _you! You’re my study partner.”_

_Kei scoffed. “Partner? I’m not your partner I'm your teacher.”_

_Hinata lazily waved a hand at his teammate from across the table. “Yeah, yeah, same difference.”_

_Kei was dumbfounded. Did Hinata really think that Kei was mutually benefiting from this arrangement? If so, Hinata was dumber than Kei had thought._

_“This is_ not _a partnership.” Kei said._

_“I disagree.”_

_“You can’t disagree. You’re wrong.” Kei added._

_“I am not.”_

_“You are too! If we were partners, as you seem to think we are, this would be a mutually beneficial arrangement. I would be getting something out of this. But I am not. I teach you, and you complain the entire time and barely pass your tests.”_

_“And you're mean!” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kei. “Meanyshima. How can you say you don’t get anything out of this? You get to spend time with me! Your friend.”_

_Kei was astounded. It had been a long time since he dreaded helping Hinata study, in fact, he still remembers how irrationally jealous he had gotten when Hinata had switched to studying with Yachi, but to say that it was mutually beneficial simply because he got to spend time with the other? Insanity._

_“You’re an idiot.” Kei grumbled. “And you got question five wrong.” Hinata let out an indignant squawk before throwing an eraser at Kei’s head._

_Kei felt something turn in his stomach._

_…_

“Morning.” Kei said through a sleepy yawn. 

“Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?” His mother asked. 

He shrugged before answering “I s’pose” 

“Have you heard back from any of those job applications?” She asked as she set a plate in front of him. 

“No, not yet.” 

“That’s too bad. I know you’ll find something. I can just feel it. Things will get better for you and it will all be wonderful.” 

“Thanks, mom.” He said absently. He clasped his hands, said his thanks for his meal, and began to eat. 

Truthfully, he hadn’t applied to many jobs since graduation, and exactly none of those jobs he _had_ applied to had been in his hometown. 

As much as he loved his mother, he couldn’t live here again. 

“I think I may want to pursue a PhD.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Oh, honey that would be wonderful. You know you can stay here for as long as you need, if you need to save money.” 

“I know, mom, thank you.” He said. 

“Well, I’m off to work. I’ll see you this evening?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” He said. Of course, she would. Where would he go? 

She kissed his forehead like she always has before packing her purse and heading out the door. 

And so he was alone. 

He left for a walk and aimlessly stopped into the conbini to get coffee. He had his headphones on as he walked and before he knew it his feet had taken him to the highschool gym he had spent countless hours in. 

The boys volleyball team was practicing, if the squeaks and whistle blows were anything to go by, He took a peek in. 

“Ah, Coach Ukai, someone weird is here!” a voice said. 

_Weird?_ He thought to himself. He hadn’t meant to be seen, though he supposed he did look a bit strange, peeking his head into the high school gym. 

“Wha-who would be here?” His old coach grumbled as he came to the doorway. “Tsukishima! Is that you?” 

The man had aged slightly in the four years since seeing him. 

“Hello.” He bowed his head, “I’m sorry to interrupt, I didn’t mean to come this way. I wasn’t paying attention. Excuse me.” 

“Who is that weird guy?” one of the high school students whispered to another, who shrugged. 

“Hey, Kota! Hirome! Get back to drills!” Ukai snapped at the two. “Sorry about them. They’re first years.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just be on my way.” 

“Hey, don’t go so soon! I haven’t seen you in years! You have time? Why not come run some blocks? Show these kids how a national competitor does it?” 

Kei told himself to say no. 

“I don’t have gym shoes.” He said, instead. 

“Eh, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” 

… 

Kei had just finished explaining a technique to one of the second years when someone let out a yelp. 

“Wait! You were on the team four years ago?!” 

“Yes.” Kei said. 

“So that means you played with Hinata Shouyou?!” 

Kei narrowed his eyes. When he had first started college, people had recognized his high schools name due to newly famous Kageyama, but no one had ever mentioned Hinata before. 

“Yes.” He finally responded. 

The child let out an inexplicably similar squeal to one Hinata himself would have let out before exclaiming how cool it was that Kei knew Hinata, who was apparently famous in his own right. 

“Okay, relax. Now, let’s practice some spikes with Tsukishima blocking, yeah?” 

What started off as some spikes turned into three hours’ worth, and as Kei used a borrowed towel to wipe his forehead, he felt something prickle in his chest that he hadn’t felt for a long time. Not only was this gym full of memories, the child who had been excited about Hinata (his name, he found out, was Yuta) reminded him of Hinata himself in nearly every way except for height. The memories were coming in waves, and with them brought feelings he had shoved down, some about volleyball, and others about Hinata. 

… 

_Sometime in late 2013 (Second year, Second Term)_

_“I hate butterflies.” Kei mumbled to himself, absentmindedly rubbing at his chest. Over the summer break, Kei had finally figured out why the hell his chest and stomach felt funny anytime he thought of practice or volleyball or studying with Hinata. Or Hinata._

_Needless to say, he hated the feeling and all of its associated feelings._

_“What?” Yamaguchi asked, “I didn’t hear you.”_

_“I said,” Kei said clearly, “I hate butterflies.”_

_Tadashi made a face that was a mix between humor and disgust before opening his mouth to ask why, only to be interrupted by Hinata returning to their classroom._

_“Sorry about that.” Hinata said, sitting backwards in the chair across from Kei, “I got distracted.”_

_“No one is surprised by that. I’m still not sure how you managed to make it into this class, what with your attention span.” Kei said._

_Hinata frowned at him before being interrupted by some train of thought that Kei could never begin to fathom, causing Him to let out a big smile. “It’s honestly all because of you, Tsukishima! All your help with studying has really improved my schoolwork. Now, it’s too bad that Kageyama can’t get on the same track this year._

_“I’m so glad Kageyama is not in this class. My god, can you imagine?” Kei laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed Hinata still smiling at him. “What?” Kei blushed lightly at the scrutiny._

_Hinata was startled out of his trance but maintained eye contact when he said, “I’m glad we’re finally friends. It’s nice to see you laugh and not have it directed at me. You have a nice laugh. And smile.”_

_The butterflies that had started when Hinata returned to the classroom went berserk on his stomach, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. Kei let out a garble of words before elbowing Yamaguchi in the ribs for laughing. His face was bright red. “You can’t just_ say _shit like that, idiot.” He finally managed to get out._

_Hinata looked genuinely confused, “Why not?”_

_“Why not?” Kei tried to put words together, but he was interrupted by one of their male classmates coming up behind Hinata and grabbing his attention._

_“Hey, Haruki!” Hinata greeted in return. “What’s up?”_

_“Oh, I just saw you outside talking to Saki.” He began, causing Hinata’s eyes to widen. “Rumor has it that she confessed to you. Is that true?”_

_Hinata spluttered and searched for words, but Kei was reeling in his seat. He didn’t know how to handle this. He had to get out he had to go he had-_

_“Yeah, it’s true.” Hinata finally said._

_“Well? What did you say?” Another classmate had joined in._

_Hinata, who was bright red, rubbed nervously at the back of his neck before responding with a quiet “Yes.”_

_“Hinata! That’s great!” Yamaguchi said, showing the genuine happiness for a friend that only Yamaguchi can muster._

_Hinata let out a nervous laugh before thanking the boys around him for the teasing congratulations._

_“Hey, Kei, are you oaky?” the last thing Kei needed right now was Hinata using his first name, something he had started doing occasionally very recently._

_Kei coughed. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He lied._

_No, Kei didn’t like butterflies. Or this new, painful twisting and turning of his stomach, either._

_After class had started and everyone had gone to their respective seats, Yamacguchi leaned over and whispered, “You weren’t talking about the insect, were you?”_

_Kei didn’t respond._

_…_

“Mr. Tsukishima!” a voice snapped Kei out of his thoughts, “We’re starting more blocking routines now that break is over.” 

“Ah, right, okay. Yeah, I’m coming.” 

The teenager nodded his head and made his way back to the court. Kei followed him after taking one last swig from the water bottle. 

That night, when Kei got home, he ignored the unbreakable routine, going straight to bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He hadn’t even said goodnight to his mother. That was a first 

… 

Boredom was something that Kei had been familiar with his entire life. There wasn’t much that he was extremely entertained by, but he had always been able to get past that, thanks to Yamaguchi at first, and then the Karasuno Volleyball team, and in college his workload left him with no time to sleep, let alone be bored. 

But now, now he didn’t have anything that kept him from being bored. Sure, he had been visiting the current Karasuno team, but there was only so much interaction with High schoolers that he could take, honestly. 

He was bored. 

And he was tired of being bored. 

He let out an annoyed groan before he gave up and reached for his phone. It wasn’t that late, only about 8:30, but he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. 

Never one to stray from ritual, Kei opened his social media apps only to see that he had been tagged in a post on Instagram. Curious, he selected the notification, and was surprised to see the Hinata had tagged him and the rest of their original Karasuno team in a post. The first picture was their official team photo from their first year and the caption was a simple date, but Kei was surprised to see that it was today, six years ago. 

Suddenly, Kei felt sick to his stomach. How had six years flown by so fast? Where had the time gone? What had he done with his life besides attend school? His classmates were all exploring the world, and he was just here, in the same town he had grown up in, the same bed, the same attitude, the same _place._ He needed to do something. 

He swiftly stood and threw his closet open, reaching to the top shelf and pulling a duffle bag down. He began to throw things into it, making enough noise that his mother entered his room with a concerned look. 

“Everything oaky?” 

“I’m okay, mom.” he didn’t look up from his packing, but he could tell that she didn’t believe him. 

“Well, where are you going?” 

“I don’t know, but I want to go somewhere.” 

“Ah, well, you’re an adult. But I'll miss you.” 

Kei had expected her to put up a fight when she entered his room, but he supposed he looked crazed enough that she recognized his desperation. But still, her willingness to let him go so easily was shocking. “You don’t care if I leave?” 

“Of course, I care, Kei. But I care because I want you to be happy, and I know you aren’t happy living with your old mom.” 

“Mom, it’s not that.” 

“No, no it’s okay. I know it’s not about me, but you're an adult and it’s the time of your life to explore, so I understand that. I’ll always be here, and you’ll always have a home to come back to. But be careful. Perhaps you should wait until morning? It's dark.” 

Kei shook his head, “I can’t sleep anyway. I’ll be careful. I paid too much money for that car to do anything stupid.” 

His mother nodded and gave him a long hug, kissing his forehead. “I love you. But be smart.” 

“Always, mom.” he returned her hug before she went back to bed. 

His mother truly was amazing. She had always done all that she could to make the best out of every situation, and she had always supported Kei and Akiteru in everything they wanted to do. 

With those thoughts, he finished packing his bags before departing. 

… 

_Sometime in mid 2013 (Second Year, First Term)_

_Usually during lunch Kei had both Hinata and Kageyama begging him to tutor them or help them with some assignment or another, but today Hinata had made the trek to Kageyama’s classroom, opting to instead take the lunch break off of studying._

_It was a peace and quiet that Kei hadn’t experienced since the beginning of his first year, before he had been tragically forced into a tutoring position, and before the subsequent (and unfortunate) friendship. (His peace and quiet was even more rare, now that Hinata had made the advance jump into his and Yamaguchi’s class.)_

_Kei was reading a book, though he was half focused on it, when he heard the chairs in front of his desk scraping on the floor, signaling Hinata’s return. Yamaguchi, who had been quietly doing his homework next to Kei, put his pencil down and began a conversation with Hinata. After giving up on reading (since, he couldn’t focus much on things that_ weren’t _Hinata anymore, the bastard), he tuned in._

_“...I accidently called him Tobio.” He heard Hinata say sheepishly. He tried to disguise the laugh that came out of his mouth, but he must not have succeeded because Hinata’s head whipped around so fast Kei heard his neck pop._

_“You got a problem, Bastardshima?” he said, with no bite, though Kei could see he was on the defense now._

_“No, I'm just surprised that you still have a head, what with how Kageyama must have reacted.”_

_Hinata narrowed his eyes a bit, probably seeing how much to trust Kei, before he said, “He was actually more surprised that I said anything about it at all. He said something like ‘i hadn’t ever noticed you NOT using my given name.’ or something like that.” Hinata absently waved his hand. “But when I tried to apologize and use ‘Kageyama’ again, he got all weird and said, ‘well you’ve already done it so now you can’t change it.’ and then he called me an idiot and walked away.” Hinata finished, his voice tapering off._

_“You know, now that I think about it, I swear I've heard you call him Tobio before.” Yamaguchi said._

_Hinata turned bright red and let out a pained squeak before denying the accusation. Kei didn’t understand the sudden embarrassment. “Why are you being weird? You’ve been friends long enough that it’s not weird, and he also gave you permission, though indirectly, so there isn’t a reason to be all dumb about it.”_

_“Well, how would you like it if I called you by_ your _given name huh, Tsukishima? It'd be weird! It'd be weird for me!”_

_Kei narrowed his eyes. Honestly, he hadn’t thought about it much. The only people to use his given name were his mother, but it’s not as if he’d hate it if Yamaguchi used it. Kei finally decided to just shrug. “I don’t care.”_

_Yamachguchi and Hinata were both shocked._

_“What do you guys look so dumb for? You’ve been calling him Tadashi for months now! What's the difference?” Kei gestured at Yamaguchi, whose eyebrows were raised._

_“The difference, Tsukki, is well, that it’s....you.”_

_“What does that mean?” Kei bristled._

_Hinata blushed red again and scratched at the back of his neck before saying, “well, you get a little....weird about your name.”_

_“I do not.”_

_“Do too.”_

_“I don’t.” Kei insisted, glaring at Yamaguchi and Hinata both, daring them to challenge him. (he knew he was being dramatic, and that they were both right. There was just some weird bubbling in his stomach that he could only place in Hinata using everyone else’s given name except for his.)_

_Hinata narrowed his eyes before a mischievous smirk crept up his cheeks. “Okay, whatever you say, Kei-chan.”_

_Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he raced to cover his chuckle with his hand and a cough._

_Kei felt his skin pringle, aware of the reaction that Hinata_ wanted _but refusing to give it to him._

_Instead, his face turned a brilliant shade of red before he let out a pained, “That’s fine.”_

_“Okay, then I'll call you Kei-chan from now on.” Hianta said, clapping his hands together once before turning around to fidget with something in his desk. “Anyway, I've gotta run this back to Kageyama! I’ll be back soon!”_

_Yamaguchi, bless his soul, chose to not break the now thick silence, and instead return to his homework, though he occasionally let out a chuckle._

_“Okay, come out with it.” Kei snapped finally._

_“Oh nothing,” Yamaguchi sang, “You just seemed really defensive about Hinata using Tobio instead of Kageyama.”_

_“It makes no difference to me what idiot one calls idiot two.”_

_“Sure.” Yamaguchi said, “Kei-chan.”_

_Kei slammed his book closed, finally giving up. He turned to face Yamaguchi, “Please don’t call me that.”_

_“But Shouyou can?” Yamaguchi very deliberately asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“No.” Kei responded. “I’m going to ask...you know what, it doesn’t even matter. You already have a nick name for me!”_

_Yamaguchi put his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright.” he went back to his homework._

_When Hinata came back, it was without a minute to spare before lunch was over. He barreled through the door and into his desk, just as the chime ended. Their teacher, unamused as ever, sent him a glare before ending lunch._

_Kei, who had different cleaning duties than Hinata today, found an excuse to be near him, receiving a few interested looks, one from Hinata himself. He cleaned in silence, trying to work up the courage for what was about to come out of his mouth._

_Finally, after several attempts to start, he found his chance._

_“Oy, Hinata.” he snapped._

_Hinata paused in his cleaning, turning around to face him slowly before his face broke into that familiar smirk._

_“Yes, Kei-chan?”_

_Kei’s eye twitched. He took a deep breath before saying “About my name...Please don’t call me Kei-chan.”_

_Hinata’s smirk fell from his face, and his shoulder slumped ever so slightly. “That's okay. I figured you didn’t want me to anyway. I was just messing with you.”_

_“I know you were.” Kei said. “But I also know you_ liked _calling me that, even if it was only like, three times.”_

_“Whatever!” he exclaimed. “It’s just your name, nothing special.”_

_“Liar.” Kei said. Hinata threw a piece of stray chalk at him before walking away and grumbling. Kei followed him_

_“Look, Hinata, we’re friends so it makes sense that you want to have a nick name. But you don’t have to. I’m just not a big nick name person.”_

_“I know.” Hinata said. “It’s really fine, Tsukishima.”_

_Kei felt the muscles in his head popping as he began to say “Look, if you really want to, you can call me by my given name. Sometimes. Rarely. If ever.”_

_Hinata’s eyes lit up at being given permission to use his friends given name. Just as he was beginning to say something in response, he was reprimanded by their teacher to get back to cleaning, and he then walked away with a blush on his cheeks, Kei guessed it from being yelled at._

_…_

_Later that day at practice Kei was paying an unusual amount of attention to Hinata, and the shocking number of their teammates that used Hinata’s given name._

_Last year, Sugawara and Nishinoya had always called him ‘Shouyou,’ but it was only very recently, at least Kei thought, that Yamaguchi and Yachi had also begun to call him that. Ennoshita, and Narita had also adopted the name. Some of the more forward first years would venture out and test the name, but they were often reprimanded by Tanaka for not properly respecting their upperclassmen. Kageyama, it seemed, still called him idiot more than anything else, but still favored ‘Hinata’ over ‘Shouyou.’ At least that was normal._

_Hinata also used a lot of their teammates first names. Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and nearly every first year._

_“Nice kill, Kei!” Hinata said after a particularly good spike, causing Tanaka to cough in surprise. Kageyama and Yamaguchi also stopped what they were doing to stare at Hinata, who seemed unperturbed at the sudden stillness of the court in anticipation for Kei’s reaction._

_He himself was waiting to see it. He didn’t quite know the best way to react, because he had given Hinata permission to use his given name, after all. But he wasn’t expecting it. But he should have been, considering that Hinata had been using it since lunch, albeit with the added ‘chan’ that he hated so much._

_He should be angry. He should tell him to shut up. But he wasn’t and he didn’t, because ultimately, in some form, he had kind of_ liked _being called by his given name from Hinata. It felt special. No one outside of his parents and brother used that name._

_Something in Kei’s stomach rolled, an unfamiliar fluttering that made his throat feel funny, and his face heat up. His hands started to sweat. He was more taken aback by this new reaction than he was by Hianta’s usage of his name._

_By now, Hinata had noticed that the gym was silent, and was looking around at everyone with a question in his eyes._

_Kei decided now was the best time to break the silence._

_Through clenched teeth and a red face, Kei said “Whatever, idiot.”_

_Hinata, who should by all means be used to Kei’s chosen nickname, made an annoyed sound before turning toward Kei and serving the ball toward his face and yelping “Meanykeishima!” Kei deflected the ball that came his way and narrowed his eyes before responding with “That’s a new one.”_

_…_

Kei, who should be focused on the road ahead of him, remembered very clearly the feelings he had had for Hinata. 

It was a long two years, after those feelings had started to develop. And they never went away. The closer Kei and Hinata grew as friends, the more often the weird feelings in his stomach appeared, and the faster Kei found himself drowning in the depth of Hinata Shouyou. 

Hinata had a natural talent for making people like him, as was clear from every friend he had ever made on all their rival teams. At first, Kei had thought it was just because he was spending more time with the boy, between classes and practice, and studying, Kei was only ever away from the other boy at home. 

But then he started to notice the nasty, bile like feeling he would get when Hinata talked to someone else the same way he talked to Kei. It was ridiculous, since Hinata talked to all his friends the same way. He had this talent of making someone feel special when you were talking to him, and he did that _every time_ you talked to him. And then he turned around and did it to his other friends. It didn’t usually bother him, until he noticed Hinata doing it to Kageyama. And then to Yachi. And then to their classmate Haruki. It drove him insane, and it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that it was jealousy that stemmed from the growing feelings he couldn’t stifle and shove away. 

_And here I am_ Kei thought to himself _driving in the middle of the night like some madman because even after all these years I'm still thinking about the little shit._

Stopping at a red light, he took in his surroundings and realized he was in near the Sendai University campus. “Of course.” he mumbled to himself. 

When the light turned green, he impulsively turned right and followed the road signs to the university gym. 

He parked his car somewhere and prayed it wasn’t paid parking, before making his way to the gym door, under the pretense of needing fresh air. 

He could hear the squeaks coming from people’s shoes and the sporadic sound of thumping that probably signaled spiking practice. 

It was far too late for any official practice to be being held, but Kei was no stranger to people who decided to stay late. 

Curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed the door open just a little bit. There were three people practicing, all wearing the same uniform. He watched for a moment before closing the door and turning around. 

“Oh, fuck!” He exclaimed when he realized someone was watching him. They were wearing a black hoodie and shorts, and Kei couldn’t see their face. _Man, now everyone is going to think that I'm some creepy voyeur._ He wracked his brain for words, any words, to form some sort of sentence to explain why he was watching people practice volleyball in the middle of the night. 

The person who had been watching Kei clapped their hands together before letting out an excited yelp and pulling their hood off their head. 

“Kei!” Hinata Shouyou shouted, “What are you doing here? You don’t go to school here, do you? Are you gonna join the team? How are you?” 

Kei flinched at the volume. It had been too long since he had heard the excited ramblings of Hinata, who always slipped into their regional accent when excited. Kei, having spent four years in Tokyo away from the accent, could only stare blankly at him, trying to process the speed, accent, and volume. 

“Try again.” he said, instead of trying to answer. 

Hinata let out a frustrated groan before leaping onto Kei and giving him a hug. “You’re still the same ol’ asshole, Kei!” he said, laughing. Hinata was taller now than he had been in high school, but he was still substantially shorter than Kei was. 

“You’re taller.” he said. 

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed, unwrapping his arms from Kei to stand proudly with his hands on his hips. “I’m 171 centimeters!” 

“Still short.” Kei snorted. 

“Mean!” Hinata exclaimed. “Anyway, what are you doing here? You never answered me.” 

“Oh, is that what you asked?” 

“Yes! Now answer.” 

“Yes, sir. I don’t know.” 

“What?” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t know why I'm here.” Kei clarified. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” 

“I mean, I don’t know.” 

“Well that’s not a good answer.” 

Kei rolled his eyes, “You’re giving me a headache. I don’t know why I'm here because I just kind of, I don’t know, drove here. I don’t really remember driving here at all.” Partly a lie. 

“Well, that’s strange.” 

“I just needed to leave home. It was-” Kei paused, “Stuffy.” 

“I don’t know what you mean?” 

“look, Hinata, I don’t know why I'm here, but it’s late. Why are you here?” 

“Late night practice, obviously. But wait, I'll go tell them I'm leaving, and we can go get a drink, or something, and catch up?” 

“No, you don’t have to leave practice early for me.” 

“Don’t be stupid, stupidshima. I’ve already been here all day. They won’t care if I leave early. Besides. I see those guys every day. I haven’t seen you in years.” with that said, Hinata stuck his head into the door, excused himself and followed Kei to his car. 

“Woah! You have a car? Cool! And it’s a white plate! How did you get this?” 

Kei shrugged. “In school I had a lot of free time when I wasn’t in class, so I worked a lot. It’s the only thing I really own. It’s not really that impressive. And it’s old.” 

“Whatever!” Hinata said, his hands exploring the door and peeking inside the window, “It’s so cool! I wish I had one, but my bike is good to me!” 

“You still ride your bike?” 

Hinata nodded proudly “Everywhere that I can’t ride the train to. Also, I live pretty nearby anyway.” 

“Well, since you’re taking me hostage, where do you want to go eat?” 

“I’m not taking you hostage!” Hinata said indignantly. “I just figured since you’re here we’d just as soon go get something to eat and catch up, that’s all.” 

Kei narrowed his eyes but unlocked the car just the same. “whatever, get in. Where am I going?” 

“Remember that ramen place we went to for lunch that one time?” 

“Hianta,” Kei began, “We ate out a lot here. We got ramen a lot.” 

“Ugh, fine, it’s right a few minutes away. Go that way.” Hinata said brightly. 

Kei, who usually rode in silence, was not used to having people in his car that talk. His brother usually was happy to sit quietly, and Yamaguchi didn’t like to talk in the car either. 

Hinata, however, was a person that never stopped talking, no matter what. He spoke so fast and so loudly that all Kei could do was ignore him. 

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed in the middle of the sentence, “You can park here. It’s pretty cheap and we can walk the rest of the way.” 

“Sure.” 

Not only was Hinata taller than the last time he had seen him, he was broader, more tan, and had an air of confidence that he didn’t have when they were in high school. 

It made Kei feel weird. 

Walking beside him was the person he had had a giant crush on through most of high school, and who Kei was still feelings things for, and yet that person was not the same person. 

And yet, he still made Kei feel like he was special. Ridiculous. 

“There it is.” Kei said, recognizing the ramen place as one they had several times as a group, and just the two of them. 

“Oh, we’re not going _to_ the ramen place.” Hinata said, “We’re going to the place a block that way.” 

Kei narrowed his eyes at the man beside him. “Then why did you say we were going here? That place has good ramen. Let's just go there.” 

“No.” Hinata said, continuing. Kei reluctantly followed. 

“But the ramen place is open. It's 10:00PM, Hinata, how do you even know the other place is open?” 

“Would you just trust me, for once in your life, Kei?” Hinata turned towards Kei, his eyebrows were raised, and his arms were crossed on his chest, but he had a patient smile on his face none the less. 

Kei and Hinata had a staring contest for a short time before Kei gave up and uttered a reluctant “fine.” and followed the other man down the block. 

Kei grumbled as they climbed the stairs to the second floor to the restaurant and was surprised at the warm greeting Hinata received when they walked in. It took a moment before Kei realized that Hianta had taken him to a Brazilian place. 

Kei turned, expecting to see Hinata waiting for him, but found him instead engrossed in an animated discussion with a much older man. It sent a shock through him when he realized that Hinata was speaking portuguese with the man. 

Kei stood there, looking dumb before Hinata gestured him over and introduced him to the older man. 

“Does he speak any Japanese?” kei asked quietly. 

“Oh yeah, he’s fluent. He just refuses to speak it with me because I can speak Portuguese.” Hinata laughed. “Anyway, this is my favorite place now. I hope you like it. I recommend the farofa. Oh, and we’re getting the Pao de Queijo.” 

“and what are those?” 

“Just trust me.” 

“You already said that, and I did it. You only asked me to trust you one time. And I've done that.” 

“Okay, well then you can starve, for all I care.” Hianta laughed but ordered those things for him and Kei none the less. Kei let him. 

It was weird, sitting here and eating with Hianta. It had been literal years since he had seen the man, and while he was so different, he really hadn’t changed all that much. He was still loud and obnoxious, demanding, mostly used onomatopoeias, and ate like it was his last meal. But Kei noticed that he seemed more comfortable, in a way. There wasn’t that same level of urgency that Hinata always seemed to carry around with him, and it was very clear that he had worked hard in Brazil. More than just on his academics, too. Though Kei knew that the man before him spoke Portuguese and Spanish, it was quite strange to see it in action. And he obviously worked hard enough to get into university there. 

Not to _mention_ the way his body had changed. What were once scrawny arms on narrow shoulders were now toned, muscled arms set to a broad chest. He was much tanner than he was years ago, and he was taller. He carried around a different air of confidence with him too, it seemed. 

And he was right about the food. 

“What are you staring at?” Hinata asked through a mouthful of rice, causing Kei to quickly glance down. _Though his table manners haven’t improved, his observation skills certainly have._ Kei thought. Years ago, hours could go by and Kei could stare and stare and Hinata was oblivious. 

“I’m just surprised, is all.” 

“At what?” Hinata asked. 

“A couple things.” Kei said vaguely. 

“Do tell.” 

“Hmm.” Kei pretended to think, putting a finger to his chin in faux thought. “You haven’t changed much. Still not a single manner to be seen.” 

Hinata let out an indignant sound and threw a napkin at him. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You just threw a napkin at me, a used one, and you have to ask me that?” 

Hinata’s face turned bright red and he sputtered something before he stuffed another piece of the cheese bread, Kei had found out, into his mouth. “and you were right about the food.” 

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Hinata had a bright, suspicious smile on his face. 

“I’m not repeating myself, shrimp.” Kei said, his own blush returning. 

“So, what are you doing these days?” Hinata asked after a few minutes of content silence. 

Kei finished chewing his food before he responded “Well, I've just been at home, really, since I graduated from my master's program. It's very strange ot be at home.” He paused, looking for the right word. “it’s kind of lonely.” 

“You live with your mom, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why is it lonely?” Hinata asked before taking a sip of his drink. 

Kei shrugged. “I don’t know, really. It’s just weird. It’s like, my mom is always there, my dad is sometimes there, and Akiteru is sometimes there. But, it’s just kind of the same, day in and day out. It's boring.” 

“Not the same as the big city life, is it?” Hinata asked, a smile on his face. 

Kei shook his head. “And it’s frustrating because I know I could go out and find a job, do something rewarding. Hell, I could even go back to Tokyo. Get a job there. Pursue a PhD. But none if that feels...” 

“Right?” 

“Yeah.” Kei agreed. He chanced a look at Hinata and realized that his old friend had an expression of understanding, like he knew more about Kei than Kei new about himself.” 

“Well. You're here now.” Hinata said. “Eating delicious food with your old best friend.” 

“You’re not my best friend.” Kei scoffed, though humor tinted his words. 

Hinata, in jest, raised a hand to his chest and said “You wound me. What do you mean?” 

“Shut up, Hinata.” Kei said, his lips twisting into a smile, and his ears burning. 

… 

Sometime late 2013, again (second year, Second Term) 

_Kei was minding his own business while everyone skittered around during the class break. He was trying to read but it was proving quite difficult, considering the fact that everyone was screaming or standing on tables._

_“Hinata!” Someone called. “Welcome back to class!”_

_“Hey, Toma!” Hinata laughed._

_Kei perked up. Why was Hinata eating here today?_

_“Why aren’t you eating with Saki? No time for an afternoon romp today?”_

_Hinata laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck before turning his chair around to face Kei’s desk, who ignored him._

_“Everything Okay, Shouyou?” Yamaguchi asked. Hianta didn’t answer, staring at the lunch in front of him. “Shouyou?” Yamaguchi tried again._

_“Hmm?” Hinata asked, finally breaking the trance he held on the lunch and turning to face Yamaguchi._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Me? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” he responded, but the heavy sigh he let out said otherwise._

_“Fine my ass.” Kei said. “You’ve been acting strange since this morning._

_“No I haven’t.” Hinata responded._

_“Yes, you have.” Kei said firmly. “Now, tell us what is wrong.”_

_Hinata was quite for a moment, seeming to have some internal struggle, before I decided to be honest with his friends. “Saki broke up with me.”_

_Kei’s eyebrows shot up while Yamaguchi let out a quiet “oh.”_

_“She broke up with you?” Kei clarified._

_“Yeah.”_

_“So, it wasn’t mutual?”_

_“No, it wasn’t.” Hianta said._

_“I’m sorry, Hianta. I thought things were going so well.”_

_“Yeah, me too. But I guess that happens sometimes. I'll be fine.”_

_Kei didn’t really know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. His heart clenched for his friend across from him, but some small part of him was happy. He chose to ignore that fact just like he chose not to push the subject. “I’m going to hate myself for this, but,” he paused “do you want to do extra blocking practice today?”_

_Hinata’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly before nodding excitedly. “Yes!”_

_…_

_Later that day, as Kei was walking to the gym, he just so happened to pass Saki and her friends while they were chatting in the hallway._

_Kei did this by accident, of course. He didn’t mean to hear what they were saying. His headphones were on. He didn’t even think to turn his music on._

_“Yeah, he was nice. A really good boyfriend, but it just wouldn’t work.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Kei, on total accident, dropped his bag and bent down to pick up its contents._

_The girls paused for a moment; Kei assumed it was to see what the commotion was but ignored him when they saw that he had headphones on and his hood pulled around his face._

_“Anyway, he just wasn’t focused on me sometimes.”_

_“Was it because of the volleyball?” Kei raised his eyebrows. It wouldn’t surprise him if the girl couldn’t handle the idiots one track mind._

_“No, it’s wasn’t that. Okay, you can't tell anyone!” the girl nodded “I couldn’t date him because he...he likes someone else.”_

_“What!?” the girl said._

_“I know.”_

_“Well then why did you date him? Why did he date you?”_

_Saki paused. “Well, it’s because he didn’t know that he liked him.”_

_“Him? He’s gay?!”_

_“No! No!” Saki interrupted. “That's not what I said. He didn’t know that he liked the other person!_

_“But you said him!”_

_“That was a mistake! Besides. Even if that is what I had said, that’s not to say people can’t like boys and girls.”_

_“...Saki, I won’t tell a soul, but did he come out to you?”_

_Saki hesitated. “More or less.”_

_“Did he tell you who he liked?”_

_Saki laughed lightly. “No, but it was obvious.”_

_“How did you know?”_

_“The way he smiles at them. And the way he never shuts about them.”_

_Both girls were silent for a moment._

_“So you don’t think he was dating you just for show?”_

_“No. He said that he was confused. And I think he is. I think he’s just...clueless. But not in a bad way..”_

_“He is kinda of silly, isn’t he?”_

_“But he’s really sweet, too. That’s why I like him. He was a good boyfriend, as short as it was.” Kei chose that moment to depart, having stayed for a suspicious amount of time already._

_What did she mean, that Hinata liked someone else? That Hinata liked a boy? He had more or less come out to her? What does that mean?_

_Kei was reeling. Hianta had never given any clues as to what his romantic preferences were beyond volleyball. That is, until Saki. But he had always seemed so happy to be with her. And he didn’t talk like kissing her felt wrong._

_He had only very recently discovered his own preferences, but in Kei’s experience, even the thought of kissing girls felt wrong. And there was no way that he was ever in a million years going to tell anyone about that boy he had kissed on vacation last summer. (not like he could think of anyone but Hinata anyway. Not that he was going to admit that to even himself. He still hadn’t really come to terms with his feelings after all, having just even realized that his feelings bordered less on friendship than what as appropriate.)_

_Kei’s mind was racing. He didn’t know how to react to the girls that had been gossiping about Hianta. He didn’t like that they were talking about his friend, even though they didn’t seem to be saying anything mean. He certainly didn’t know how to handle the new information, as faulty as it may be, that Hinata liked someone else. That that someone else was a boy. Or that Hinata had ‘more or less’ come out to Saki._

_He lagged behind to change his clothes. He was the last one there, and everyone but Nishinoya and the first year, Eiji, had left to the gym. He waited until the left, too._

_He was avoiding Hinata._

_However, when he had waited long enough that he risked an angry Ennoshita looking for him, he decided to face the problem._

_As he was walking toward the bench before warmups, he paused and looked at Hinata. He looked a little sad as he talked to Tanaka and Nishinoya, and Kei could only guess that they were talking about his breakup. Tanaka roughly patted his back before walking away. Kei began his approach to them when Kagaeyama said “Look, I'm sorry you’re sad or whatever but it’s good that you broke up, anyway. Now you have more time to practice with me.”_

_Hinata faced Kageyama, a brilliant smile now gracing his face, and said “I didn’t know you were jealous.”_

_Kageyama looked at Hinata and huffed an annoyed sigh before walking away. “As if.”_

_Hinata, still smiling followed Kageyama to a spot where they could practice their quicks._

_“That was a little weird.” Nishinoya whispered._

_“Yeah, do you think Kageyama was jealous?” Tanaka whispered back._

_“Probably. He is the only person that can get Kageyama to do anything other than scowl. Also, I think he’s blushing.”_

_Nishinoya laughed a bit. “Maybe they should date.” the two of them chuckled before they changed the subject._

_That was three people now that had hinted at Hinata not being straight. And, as Kei watched Hianta smile and laugh with Kageyama, he began to wonder himself if there was some truth to those statements. It sure looked like it. And it sure looked like the person that had affected Hianta’s and Saki’s relationship was none other than Kageyama._

_Kei frowned._

_…_

“So.” Hinata began after wishing his shopkeeper friend farewell, “Where to next?” 

Kei shrugged. 

“Well, my place isn’t too far from here. What’d’ya say we grab a drink then head back to mine?” Kei hesitated, causing Hinata to back track, “Unless you wanna go back home. That’s totally okay I get it!” 

He didn’t want to go back home. But being near Hinata, the man that Kei has been completely head over heels in love with for literal years, what making him anxious. 

“No, that sounds nice. I can’t drive if we drink though.” 

Hinata’s entire face lit up. He radiated happiness, and the entire event of Hianta just _smiling_ at him sent Kei’s body buzzing. “That’s okay! I have a futon!” 

_…_

They walked in silence from the bar. Hianta, who had only had a couple drinks, was uncharacteristically quiet. Even though it had been years since Kei had spent time with the man, he knew it was abnormal for him to be as silent as he was. 

Kei was always quiet. 

Hinata kicked at a rock as they stopped at the crossing to wait for the signal to turn green. It was fairly late, now, and it was beginning to cool off. Kei shivered slightly. 

“We’re almost to my place. It’s just up the block that way.” 

“Okay.” 

“A little weird, isn’t it?” Hinata asked, two steps in front of Kei. The crossing signal chirped and filled the silence left by Kei. 

“Yeah.” 

Kei didn’t know if Hianta was talking about seeing Kei, or being back to Japan, or this moment, or even just being an adult. But it was weird, whatever it was. 

“It’s been really nice to see you, though.” Hinata added. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ve missed you.” Hinata said it so quietly that Kei almost didn’t hear him. He didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. 

“You don’t have to leave tomorrow, if you don’t want to. I don’t have class since it’s the weekend, but you’re welcome to stay for as long as you want to or need to.” 

“Thanks.” Kei said. He didn’t know how long he would stay. 

Hinata swiped his ID card at the door and they stepped into a nicely decorated lobby. Kei didn’t know what he expected Hinata’s place to look like, but what he found was nicer than he had intiallt expected. 

“I’m on the tenth floor.” 

“Okay.” 

The elevator ride was silent, but not awkward. Both men were comfortable together, even though it had been years. 

“Ya know,” Hinata began, “I never stopped considering you a friend.” The doors opened before Kei could respond. The moment was gone. 

After fumbling with the keys, the two of them stepping into Hinatas apartment. It was glaringly Hinata. 

“Make yourself at home!” Hinata called, “I’m gonna change and draw a bath for you!” 

Kei stepped into the apartment completely. He felt strangely at home here. The walls were the same generic white that every apartment building had but covering them were various posters of different volleyball teams, one with Kageyama in the center of it caught Kei’s eye, making him smile. If there weren’t posters on the walls there were pictures. Pictures of Hinata; Hinata in Brazil, Hinata with people that he could only guess were from Brazil, Hianta with that mysterious Instagram woman, Hinata with Kageyama, and Yachi, and Yamaguchi, his current team, the Karasuno team from all three of their years, and, to his surprise, a picture of Hianta and Kei. He didn’t even remember it being taken. Neither of them was looking at the camera, both looking at something out of frame, but they each had bright smiles on their faces. 

“Sorry about the mess!” Hinata reentered, “I just finished unpacking from my trip.” 

“It’s not problem.” Kei said, then added “I would expect nothing less from you.” 

“Whatever!” Hianta said, “Just because you’re so clinical. Meanyshima.” that last bit made Kei smile. 

“Where was this from?” Kei pointed at the picture. 

“Oh, I'm still not really sure. I don’t know where it came from. I found it in my phone forever ago. It’s the only picture I have of just us together. Someone must have stolen my phone and taken it. Probably Yachi.” 

Kei turned to look at Hinata, who looked a little nervous. “It’s a good picture.” 

Hinata gave Kei another one of those smiles before nodding his head. “Well, anyway. The bath is ready. Take your time. I’ll set up the futon while you’re in there. Still prefer big fluffy blankets to the thin ones?” 

Kei raised an eyebrow, unaware that anyone had ever paid him enough attention to know what his blanket preference was but nodded anyway. “Yeah, thanks.” 

… 

_(April 2015, graduation ceremony after party)_

_He had done it. He had actually done it! Contrary to everyone's first thoughts about him, Shouyou had graduated High school, and with good grades! He was by no means a straight A student, but he had managed to pull at least B’s in in his advanced learning class. Though, he did have Kei to thank for that._

_Not that he’d ever tell Kei anything._

_“Kei!” he said. He was ignored. “Kei!” he said, louder this time._

_“What.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“For what, idiot?”_

_“For everything.” Shouyou said. He wore a smile hoping that it masked the nerves he was feeling._

_Kei just raised an eyebrow and nodded his head once before going to back whatever it was that he was doing._

_“What are you doing?” Shouyou asked, sitting next to him on the couch._

_“Enjoying the party, what does it look like?”_

_Shouyou paused. Honestly, it looked like Kei was bored out of his mind. He was sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face and his headphones around his neck, which were surely playing music quietly. “It looks like you’re doing nothing. What's with the face?”_

_“What face? This is my face.”_

_“It’s ugly.” Kei reached over and punched him in the shoulder, causing Shouyou to laugh. It had only hurt a little bit._

_“Bastard.”_

_“Whatever. You love me.”_

_“Yeah, whatever.” Kei responded. As far as Shouyou knew, neither of them had anything to drink. Hianta had opted out due to his inability to hold his liquor. Kei, he wasn’t sure about. He was silent sober and silent drunk._

_“Wanna drink?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Kei opened an eye and answered, “I’ve already had eight.”_

_“Eight!” Shouyou snapped. “Eight?! Eight of what?!”_

_“Eight of whatever it was the Noya brought.”_

_“You’re joking.” Shouyou had no idea what it was that Noya_ had _brought. All he knew was that it tasted like rubbing alcohol that had had too much fruit juice. If he had opted to drink, it would_ not _have been whatever that was._

_“No.”_

_“...Do you feel okay?”_

_Kei hummed for a moment before saying “No, not really.”_

_“Feel sick?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Do you think if you stood up you would, ah, be sick?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

_“Uh, okay. Should I get Tadashi?”_

_“No, it’s fine.”_

_Shouyou nodded and made to get up. He was stopped, however, by Kei grabbing his hand and yanking him back down. “Where’re you going?”_

_“I was going to leave you be. You said you didn’t want Tadashi.”_

_“Yeah, and? That doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”_

_“Okay.” Shouyou said._

_“Okay.”_

_“I won’t leave.” Shouyou said._

_“Okay, fine. Why’re you telling me?”_

_“Because you haven't let go of my hand.”_

_“I don’t wanna.” Kei responded. “Is that okay?” he sounded nervous._

_Shouyou was screaming on the inside. Of course, it was okay, but he didn’t want Kei to know that and think that there was something more in that feeling. The problem was, there absolutely was something more. And he certainly didn’t want Kei to_ know _that there was something more._

_“Yeah, it’s okay.” Shouyou finally choked out. Kei nodded his head and closed his eyes again. The hand that was holding Shouyou’ was warm, rough, and had begun to slowly caress his own. His stomach was upset, not form anything he ate, but because this was all he had wanted for nearly three years now, and he finally had it. But he couldn’t even pretend that it would have ever happened if Kei wasn’t trashed._

_“This is nice.” Kei said. His speech was becoming progressively more slurred the more he talked. He seemed to be falling asleep, if the head that was now leaning on Hinata’s shoulder was anything to go by._

_“Yeah.” Shouyou managed, his voice rough with held back emotion. He took the chance and said, “I’ve always wanted to hold your hand.”_

_Kei hummed again and said, “I’m going to miss you.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“You sure you have to go?”_

_“Yeah.” Shouyou nodded._

_“Okay.”_

_They were quiet for some time as the chaos around them got progressively louder and louder. No one paid them any mind._

_“Kei, how much do you think you’ll remember of tonight?”_

_“After the party started? Not much.” he let out a tired laugh. “I’ve never been so drunk.”_

_Shouyou inhaled, causing Kei’s head to raise with his shoulder. “Can I tell you something?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Shouyou took another breath. He prayed that Kei wouldn’t hate him now, or if he remembered tomorrow, but he took the chance anyway. If it went bad, he never had to see him again. He whispered, “I’m in love with you.”_

_“Yeah?” Kei responded._

_“Yeah. Since the middle of first year.”_

_“Oh.” Kei said, “That’s funny.” he wasn’t laughing, but he wasn’t repulsed if the hand he was still holding was anything to go by._

_“Funny? I guess. It’s the reason that Saki broke up with me last year.”_

_“Oh.” Kei said again. His voice was getting quieter and quieter._

_“And the only people who know are me, Kageyama, and Kenma.”_

_“If Kenma knows, Kuroo absolutely does too.”_

_Shouyou laughed. “You’re probably right.”_

_“I’m always right, Hinata.”_

_“That's true. If it weren’t for you, I would never have gotten so far in school.”_

_“You’re smarter, than you realize, Shouyou.”_

_Shouyou inhaled. It wasn’t often that Tsukkishima said anything nice, and this utterance caught Shouyou off guard. “Thanks.” he didn’t know what else to say._

_“You’re still an idiot though. And, you know, I'm glad I stuck with Volleyball. It ended up-” he hiccupped, “being really, uh, reward-rew-uh, nice.”_

_“I’ve never heard you struggle so much to find words.”_

_“Whatever.” Kei said and Shouyou laughed._

_“I’m glad that we’re friends.” It was so quiet that Shouyou was sure that Tsukkishima hadn’t even known he said it, but he responded anyway._

_“Me too, Kei.”_

_Shouyou spent the rest of that night on the couch, surrounded by loud music and laughing friends, with his hand clasped with Tsukkishima Kei._

_…_

Shouyou wasn’t lonely, necessarily. At least, not perpetually so. He hadn’t really gotten used to living alone yet, after so many years with his old roommate and friend Pedro. Again, he wasn’t lonely, but it was definitely strange for him to not be in the presence of someone. 

So, you can imagine his excited at having guests over. 

That excitement was completely overridden by the fact that his newest houseguest was none other than Tsukkishima Kei, the person that he had hopelessly fallen for their first year of high school. He had thought that he had gotten over the feelings his lovesick, high school self had held for the boy, now man, but he had been so wrong. 

He took a deep breath, remembering his shock at seeing the other man just prowling outside of his gym. He had been so excited to see his longtime friend, someone he hadn’t seen in so long, that those old feelings hadn’t come back up until just now. Now that Kei was showering in his house. Taking a bath in his house. Shouyou held a futon blanket in his hands that would soon be wrapped around the other man. 

“Fuck.” he mumbled. 

Though there hadn’t been much time between their graduation and when Shouyou had left for Brazil, there had been enough time to notice that nothing had changed in their friendship dynamic. Which could only mean one of two things. 

One: Tsukkishima felt bad for Shouyou and had chosen not to say anything and risk their friendship, and the friendship with everyone else. 

Two: Tsukkishima had no idea or memory of those last moments of graduation night. 

Shouyou hoped for option two. 

Everyone else did, of course. They had all seen them curled on the couch together, talking softly and cuddling. Of course, the one time someone said anything to Souyou he simply insisted that he had just been taking care of his drunk and sick friend. 

Everyone knew that was only part of the truth. They didn’t say anything, though. Shouyou didn’t think he could even handle the mortification of that love confession now, let alone then. 

He finished making the bed up for Tsukkishima and began getting ready for his own night. He brushed his teeth in the front bathroom, washed his face, and sat down on his couch with a schoolbook in his hands. He hadn’t been annotating long before he hears Tsukkishima approach the front room. 

“Wow, it’s so strange to see you study. Willingly.” 

“Whatever.” Shouyou rolled his eyes but smiled, taking the comment with a grain of salt, ‘I didn’t get into university on pure will alone. Though, I still don’t like studying.” 

“Good to see that somethings haven’t changed.” 

“Can I sit?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Shouyou moved to the other side of the couch, “Or I can go to my room and you can go to sleep, if you’re tired. It is super late, after all. I’m usually up until 3 studying on the weekends. 

He saw Tsukkishima glance at the clock and pause before ultimately shrugging his shoulders. “It’s already this late, what's another hour?” 

Shouyou smiled brightly and carelessly threw his book over the couch as the other man joined him. 

That’s pretty neat.” Tsukkishim said, looking at the TV. It was currently cycling through the wide album of pictures that he had synced up to it. 

“Neat?” Shouyou laughed, “Nice vocabulary!” 

“Shut up, it’s late! And it is neat!” 

“Excuses, excuses.” Shouyou laughed. “But yeah, it is pretty cool. That picture was from my favorite hike in Brazil. Beautiful, isn’t it? It was kilkler though. I always ended up sore.” 

“Yeah, it is. Who is that?” Tsukkishima asked, pointing at the other man in the picture. 

“Oh,” Shouyou smiled slightly, “That’s my ex-boyfriend. Well, I guess you could call him that.” 

“Yeah?” Tsukkishima cleared his throat. “Do you keep the picture up because you were happy or to remind you never to date an asshole again?” 

Shouyou laughed. “No, it was a mutual breakup. We’re actually really good friends. Why do you ask?” 

Tsukkishima shrugged, “Just curious about your life.” 

“Well, if you want you can ask my anything.” 

Tsukkishima raised an eyebrow, a look of challenge in his eyes, before saying, “How many languages do you speak, actually?” 

Shouyou was taken aback, but he answered, “I’m nearly fluent in Portuguese now, ya know since I was a student there. I studied Spanish for like, two years, it helped in beach volleyball, and a minimal amount of English, also for beach volleyball. Oh, and Japanese.” 

“That last one is debatable.” 

“Hey!” Shouyou squawked. “Let me ask questions too! 20 questions!” 

“What are you, twelve?” 

“Yes.” Tsukkishima laughed but motioned for a question anyway. 

“Hmm,” Shouyou thought, “What was your favorite subject in college?” 

“Easy. History. Why aren’t you playing professionally?” 

“Well, I plan to. But I figured it would be good to have some sort of degree, for when I inevitably get old and have to retire. Pisses me off that Tobio is so far ahead of me, though.” he hesitated, but asked anyway. “Dating anyone?” 

Tsukkishima laughed abruptly, “No. You?” 

Shouyou smiled lightly, his inner self infinitely and irrationally pleased, “No, not steadily, anyway.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I mean, I go on dates and stuff. Anyway! It was my turn.” 

“Shut up, and just ask a question. We don’t need to play games.” 

“Whatever! Meanyshima!” Shouyou didn’t know what to ask him. “Is your favorite food still strawberry shortcake?” 

“Yes.” 

They were quiet for a moment, looking at each other in silence, before Shouyou let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. When he finally calmed down, he noticed that Tsukkishima had a small smile on his face. “Your turn.” He smiled. 

Tsukkisima was quiet for a moment in thought, a hand idly scratching his jaw, before he asked, “Who is she?” Shouyou followed the finger that was pointed at the picture of him and Lia. 

“Lia.” He answered. 

“And? Who is she?” 

“She’s a friend from Brazil.” 

“That’s it?” 

Shouyou scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned. “Yeah, why?” 

Tsukkishima seemed to think for a moment before he turned his head away and mumbled, “You posted a picture where she was kissing your cheek.” 

“Yeah, she’s foreign. They don’t really have any qualms about stuff like that.” 

“Does she live here?” 

“Yeah, she graduated a year before me and was super interested in Japan, so she moved here.” 

“And you’re not dating?” 

“No.” Shouyou was so confused. “Damn, what’s with the third degree? She’s got a partner.” 

Tsukkishima was quiet, his thoughts hidden by the impassive look on his face. “I was just curious.” he finally said. 

“Whatever.” Shouyou said. “Anyway, you asked like, thirty questions. It's my turn.” 

“I asked four questions.” 

“Shut up! You know what I mean! Stupidkei!” It was quiet for a moment, Shouyou was stewing in his anger, before Tsukkishima looked at him, an eyebrow raised. His lips twitched, the only sign that he was amused, before Shouyou, channeling his teenage self, raised his fists and said “What? You wanna fight, idiot?” 

This broke all sense of calm on the others face. He gave in to the smile, his eyes alight with humor, before he threw his head back against the couch and laughed loudly. Shouyou watched, smiling himself. There was something in the air, he felt; the air was different. Maybe it was the other man in his house, a man he had known for several years and who he had only seen laugh like this a handful of times, or maybe it was the alcohol, the late hour. Whatever it was, he was enamored. He watched Tsukkishima laugh, his hair falling into his eyes behind his glasses, his teeth shining through the night, the way his shirt wrapped around his shoulders and stretch around his arms. There was something in the air that made Shouyou’s heart ache, something that he hadn’t felt in years, but that had never really gone away. 

Finally, Tsukkishima calmed down. His head was still leaning against the back of the couch as he wiped at his eyes, skewing his glasses. He turned to look at Shouyou, who could only watch in amazement, and said through a genuine smile “You’re still such a dumbass.” 

Shouyou, pulled from his gaze, smiled as he said, “Yeah, but I'm a dumbass who can speak Portuguese and Spanish.” 

“That’s fair. I’ll give you that one.” 

Finally, after talking aimlessly for another hour, the two men were tired enough to call it a night. They separate, Tsukkishima moving to the futon and Shouyou moving to his room. 

Both men stared up at the ceiling, one with a hand clenched against his racing heart, and the other with a hand covering his mouth. Neither got much sleep that night. 

… 

Shouyou snapped awake, his head rolling. He was 80% sure that last night hadn’t been a dream, but there was something about that 20% that ate at his stomach. He hoped it hadn’t been a dream. 

He glanced at the clock, noting the early hour. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep, and it had not been good. He quietly got ready for his morning run, hoping that as soon as he walked into his front room, he would be faced with Tsukkishima Kei. It’s not like he had any idea what to do if he was, though. 

He stopped short, noting the futon and smiled. It was real. He had Tsukkishima Kei here, in his house, sleeping on his spare futon with _his_ favorite blanket. The blonde had his face buried into the pillow but rolled over and groaned when Shouyou stepped into the room. 

“Why in god’s name are you up so early.” he rasped. 

“I’m going running. If you wake up before I'm back help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Coffee and tea are above the toaster.” 

Tsukkishima growled some sort of answer, but nodded his head before pressing the pillow violently into his face to block out the early morning light that was streaming in. As quietly as he could, he pulled the curtains tight before departing for the run. 

He didn’t quite know how to approach this situation. He had always had feelings for the tall idiot, but there had never been any chance to tell him, save the time the Kei was too inebriated to remember. 

Kenma had always told him to just go for it, to assume the best, and if the worst happened, then so be it. “You’ll never know.” he would say. 

Tobio just karate chopped his head, which was his way of saying the same thing. 

A smile made its way to Shouyou’s face as he ran. This run was something he did every day. There was something eternally soothing about being up that early, before the world woke. The only sign of life was at one intersection that housed two convenience stores and a lone old woman who walked her poodle every morning. He greeted her with the same enthusiasm as always before turning down the familiar back streets toward his running trail. 

Though his body was keeping a fast pace, his mind was going faster. He had resolved himself to his feelings for Kei years ago. Hell, he had even dated several others to try and push the feelings away. It didn’t work with Saki, it didn’t work that summer vacation with that boy from Hokkaido, it’s didn’t work with Kenma (not that he ever expected that to work. That was something convenient for both of them), and it didn’t work even when he had begged Tobio to kiss him, just the once, to get his mind off of Kei. No, it didn’t work that time, either (Tobio, the bastard, never let him live it down. He still teased Shouyou about his romantic skills. Which were fine.) 

Third year he had resolved himself to his misery, but had vowed to forget the feelings, no matter what it took, which had led to a fun, though reckless, few encounters with Kuroo that had ended as quickly as it started. (The only people that knew about that one were himself, Tobio, and Kuroo who swore up and down that he would never tell Kenma. As far as Shouyou knew, that was the truth.) 

And then graduation happened, and he was sure he could just leave and go to Brazil with no trace of the feelings. He was sure that they would fade as his contact with the boy lessened. He was sure that it was the proximity, not the person. And then Kei held his hand through the night and Shouyou confessed to him. 

(It was the person). 

And then he left. He didn’t see Kei in the last three weeks he was in Japan because he was afraid that he would be murdered. Or embarrassed to death. So, he left as planned, without saying anything to Kei. 

And the feelings followed him even to Brazil. Through lovers, and partners, and date, and hookups, and school, and the one boyfriend he had, that one singular time with Oikawa. The feelings were always there, though as the years went on, distance proved to be some solace. He was able to work past them and that allowed him some sense of freedom. Freedom to just be without the constant fear that he would do or say something embarrassing in front of Kei, or that his feelings would be discovered. Yeah, he had learned how to work through the flame he was holding. 

As long as that flame never had a chance to get bigger and brighter, and as long as that flame never was sleeping in his house on his living room floor using his favorite comforter and drinking coffee in his kitchen. 

Shouyou let out a frustrated grunt. 

… 

Sometime late 2013, (second year, Second Term) 

_Before dating Saki, Shouyou ate lunch in his classroom with Kei and Tadashi, and most days Tobio would join them and it would turn into a mini study session, much to Kei’s annoyance._

_In the few weeks since dating Saki, however, he had been eating lunch with her in her classroom. He enjoyed it. It was a nice change of scenery and he had friends in her class, and it was nice to spend time with his girlfriend._

_But he missed his friends, too._

_Maybe today she would want to eat with them._

_He booked it to her classroom as soon as lunch chime went off, his lunch in his arms._

_“Hey, Hinata!”_

_“Hey, Sota!” Shouyou waved, a smile on his face._

_“Hey, Hinata. Saki said she’d be a little late today. Something to do with the school counselour, or something like that.” One of the classmates said._

_“Ah, okay, thank you! I’ll just wait.”_

_A few minutes passed before Saki finally arrived. He smiled brightly at her, kissing her cheek and getting ready to take his seat next to her._

_“Hey, Shouyou. Before we eat, can we take a walk?”_

_“Yeah! Sure. I love walks.” He rushed to the door, sliding it open for her, and grasped her hand as they walked through the hallways, eventually making their way to the outside eating area. Due to the chilly weather, they were basically alone._

_“Whats up?” He asked after they had sat down. “We could have brought our food out. It's nice today.”_

_She nodded, a small smile on her face. “Yeah, it is nice. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”_

_His stomach dropped. Those words and her tone and the meek smile on her face, all of it was wrong. Something was wrong._

_“Okay,” he smiled, ignoring the beating in his chest, “What's up?”_

_“We should break up.” Well, that was quick. Like ripping off a band-aid. No pretenses, no pacification. He appreciated it._

_“Why?” He didn’t argue._

_“No argument?”_

_“Well, after I know your reasons, I can argue.”_

_“That’s fair.” She hesitated, wringing her hands. “I don’t really know how to say it.”_

_“It’s okay.” He smiled kindly at her, “You can just say whatever it is.” his ehart hurt, but she deserved to get what she was thinking, out._

_“I know that you have feelings for someone else.”_

_“What? No, I don’t! I only like you!”_

_She looked at him with a sad smile. “I don’t think that’s true.”_

_“Why do you think that? I’ve never done anything with anyone except for you. I’ve never wanted-” he hesitated, “I would never do anything with anyone except for you.”_

_“I think you like your friend.”_

_“What?” His heart pounded. What was she talking about?_

_“Your friend, Tsukkishima. The way you look at him, like he’s something special, and the way you talk about him...It’s kind of how I talk about you.”_

_He was taken aback. Tsukkishima? “That asshole? That’s not true- he's just my friend!”_

_“I kow.” She smiled at him again. “Look, Shouyou, are you sure you feel like he's only a friend? Truly. Like, have you ever wanted to hold his hand?”_

_Shouyou thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had ever wanted to hold his hand. “Yeah, I guess. But I would hold hands with a friend.”_

_“You’d hold hands with Kageyama?”_

_“Ew, no.”_

_“What about Yamaguchi?”_

_Shouyou paused again. “I suppose...No, I don’t think I would. It would be weird.”_

_“Why?”_

_He shrugged, “Because he’s Tadashi.”_

_“Why would you hold hands with Tsukkishima?”_

_“...He looks like he has soft hands.”_

_“Have you ever thought of kissing him?”_

_“No! Why would you-” He stopped short. He had had that dream, weeks ago. That dream that he had been kissing Kei, that Kei had been overjoyed when Hinata had used his first name, so much so that he immediately confessed his feelings and they kissed and kissed. His lips had been so soft, much softer than Saki’s, or event that girl from junior high. Kei had caressed his face, traced his lips, trailed kisses up his neck, trailed his hands down his chest. And then there were flying trees and that weird voice chanting that weird English phrase he had learned that day in the background, while a cat that sounded suspiciously like Kenma was yelling about potatoes. . “I have weird dreams all the time.”_

_“Weird dreams about kissing your other friends?”_

_“No, I guess not.”_

_“Look, Shouyou, I'm not going to tell you what you feel or what you think. Only you truly know that, but the way you look at him talk about him...well, like I said it reminds me of how I talked about you with my friends.”_

_“Saki, I-”_

_“no! It’s okay! I like you a lot, Shouyou, but if you do feel that way, even if you aren’t one hundred percent sure, well, we should break up. For our own good. It’s not fair to either of us if you have doubts.”_

_“Saki, I like you!”_

_She smiled. “But do you think you could love me, more than you love a friend? More than you love Kageyama, or Yamaguchi, or even Yachi?”_

_He was thinking, he didn’t answer._

_“You don’t have to tell me, or answer this next question, but do you think you could love Tsukkishima.”_

_He was silent again. They both knew his answer._

_…._

_He ate lunch in his classroom for the first time in weeks, but his head was nowhere near the classroom. Kei had promised him that he’d do extra practice with him tonight, probably to cheer him up, but he was so nervous. He didn’t even know how to explain the way he felt about that. About this new development. He was analyzing every thought he had about the other boy._

_Yeah, he was a dick, but Shouyou definitely thought that he could love him. Did love him._

_As always, Shouyou and Tobio were far earlier than everyone in the club for their early practice. They were the only ones there, everyone else taking the extra thirty minutes between school and club to study, and Shouyou was unusually quiet._

_“What?” Tobio finally snapped._

_“What?”_

_“Don’t what me. What is wrong with you? You're frowning. And not talking.”_

_“I was just broken up with, Tobio-kun.” Shouyou said sternly._

_“Is that it?” There was an unusual fondness in his voice, a rare moment wherein he actually showed that he cared for his friend._

_“No.”_

_“Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_“Aw, Tobio, you’re so nice.”_

_“Shut up!” He snapped, launching the ball at his head. “If you wanna talk about it, then talk. I’m not gonna make you.”_

_Shouyou dodged the ball but didn’t pick up another one._

_“Remember last year when you told me about how you don’t like people. Like,_ like _people?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well, it’s kinda like that.”_

_“Do you feel the same?”_

_“No, kind of the exact opposite. It's just a big deal that i’m trying to work through. And Saki brought it up.”_

_“Well, if you want, go ahead.”_

_“She asked if I liked Tsukkishima.”_

_“she did? Doesn’t she know that you’re friends?”_

_“No, like, she asked me if I liked him. Like_ like _him.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“She said that if there was any doubt that I liked him that way, or that I could like him, then we should break up.”_

_“And you broke up.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Hmm.” Tobio said. “Well, I'll always be here for you.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_They resumed passing the ball back and forth until their other teammates made it to the gym._

_“He’s here.” Tobio warned Hinata in a small voice, who immediately stiffened up. Noya and Tanaka didn’t hear, but instead continued to ask Shouyou questions about the breakup._

_“Would you leave him alone?” Tobio finally snapped, Tanaka and Noy laughed softly but patted him on the head before taking their leave._

_“Look, I know you’re sad or whatever, but it’s good you broke up, anyway. Now you have more time to practice with me.” Tobio said._

_Shouyou turned to face Tobio, smiling brightly. He loved his friend; he really was good at cheering him up. Even if he was an asshole._

_“I didn’t know you were jealous.”_

_Tobio sighed, “As if.” He turned around walked away, and Shouyou followed him to start working on their quicks._

_“You know, it’s probably a good thing, you figuring out these feelings.” Tobio said lowly._

_“Why’s that? I don’t think so.”_

_Tobio shrugged. “You could confess.”_

_Shouyou laughed loudly, sneaking a glance at the male. “Yeah right.”_

_Tobio shrugged. “Whatever happens, don’t let it distract you from volleyball.”_

_Shouyou smiled. “I would never.”_

_“What are you frowning for, Tsukki!?” One of the rowdy first years called._

_“I have to look at your face.” Kei responded._

_When Shouyou turned around, though, it was only to see an upset Kei, who was looking directly at him._

_…_

Shouyou made his way up his apartment stairs, wiping his face and taking a gulp of water from his bottle before oppening his door. He was kind of afraid that Kei wouldn’t be there anymore. 

“I’m back.” He smiled at the neat pair of shoes still sitting in his entrance way. He recived no answer, so he only assumed that Kei was still asleep. 

He walked into his living room and found Kei laying on couch with his phone in his hand. His futon had been neatly folded and pushed into a corner. “Welcome back. I hope it’s okay, but I made breakfast.” 

“What?! That’s so nice! Thank you!” Shouyou smiled. “I’m gonna go take a shower but I'll be fast!” 

“Okay.” Kei responded. 

… 

The night found the two men eating dinner after Shouyou’s practice, which Kei had been roped into attending, at another restaurant chosen by Shouyou. 

“This place has my favorite fried chicken.” 

“Should I get it?” 

“Absolutely. Are you going to spend the night again?” 

Kei nodded his head before pausing and saying, “If that’s okay.” 

Shouyou wanted to shout to the heavens ‘of course it’s okay! Stay forever’ but he kept it at a calm “Sure, yeah, whatever you want.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I do have class tomorrow though. I’ll leave my key with you and you can lock up if you leave.” 

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” 

“How long do you want to stay for, anyway?” 

“I don’t really wanna go back to town.” Kei left the statement open. It was obvious that the unsaid portion of his statement was that he didn’t intend to go back, no matter what Shouyou said. 

"Well, just stay with me for as long as you want.” Shouyou smiled. 

Kei nodded his head. “Thanks.” 

“Anyway! Let's drink!” 

“Fine.” Kei said, but he smiled. “I don’t drink that often. I don’t like hangovers.” 

“I’ve never had one.” Shouyou said. 

“You’re lucky,” Kei said, “I’ve only had one once, and it was the worst day of my life. It actually last two days.” 

“When was it?” 

“Graduation night.” Kei frowned. “I don’t even remember how many drinks I had.” 

“You told me that you had 8 of whatever Tanaka brought. Which was something that an American classmate in Brazil told me was “jungle juice.” it’s just a bunch of fruit and whatever alcohol you want.” 

“Well, never again will I go anywhere near any form of alcohol that Tanaka supplies.” 

“That’s probably fair. I didn’t drink that night.” 

“I don’t' remember anything past the second drink.” Kei said, “What happened? Yamaguchi has said nothing too exciting, but he does this weird thing with his voice every time. Like he’s hiding something. It’s his tell.” 

Shouyou shifted in his chair and picked up a drink menu to avoid looking at him. “We talked a little bit.” 

“But nothing happened? What did we talk about?” 

“Me going to Brazil. You said that you’d miss me.” 

“Well, that wasn’t a lie.” Kei said, but he blushed a little bit. “But that doesn’t seem like enough for him to lie to me about. I can tell that something happened based on your own reaction too. What did I do? Did I throw up on someone?” 

“No, you didn’t throw up.” 

“Did I strip?” 

Shouyou laughed, “No, you didn’t strip, either.” 

“Well then tell what the fuck I did!” Kei snapped. 

Shouyou sighed heavily. “Okay. We uh, we held hands. On the couch. For basically the entire party. You wouldn’t let me go.” 

Kei stared at him. “Oh. Sorry.” 

Shouyou reeled. Why was he sorry? Was it that terrible to think about? “Don’t be sorry! It was fine and it was forever ago anyway don’t worry about it! Not a big deal at all. Nope!” he was rambling. 

“You’re rambling.” 

“Sorry.” Shouyou sheepishly said. 

An awkward silence fell around them, neither of them knowing how to break it. 

“Here you are!” their server said, setting down their next order of food. 

“Thanks.” They both muttered before digging into their food. 

“Did I, uh, say anything really weird?” 

Shouyou paused. “No, you didn’t.” 

“What did we talk about?” 

Shouyou didn’t know what to say; part of him wanted to come clean and confess the feelings he’s had for the other man, but the other part of him wanted to lie, laugh it off, say something to diffuse the awkwardness and pretend none of this had ever happened. 

“Why would you think that you had said something weird?” He decided to deflect to give him more time to think. 

“You’re deflecting.” 

“Just answer my question, Tsukkishima.” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Drunk thoughts are weird. I don’t know what I would have said, so I figured I'd ask. Though you seem to be as helpful as Yamaguchi.” 

Shouyou laughed lightly before making his decision. “We talked about love.” 

Kei’s eyes widened and he spluttered a bit. “We talked about _love?”_ he paused _, “_ And I didn’t say _anything_ weird?” 

“Yes, and no, you didn’t.” 

“Well what the hell did we talk about?” 

Shouyou opened his mouth but was interrupted by their server “I’ll take these. Anything else?” 

“Yeah can I get another bottle of sake, please.” Kei asked. 

“Sure thing!” She said before walking off with their empty plates. 

“I told you, we talked about love. And stuff.” 

“And stuff?! What the hell does that mean? Idiot.” 

“We just talked about how I was moving to Brazil, you said you’d miss me and that I was smarter than I think and then we held hands all night! That’s really it!” Shouyou’s voice was getting progressively louder and louder. 

“Okay fine!” Kei matched his volume and sent a glare at the table next to theirs, daring them to say something. 

“Look, that’s really it.” Shouyou said, his voice quiet now. “There really isn’t anything to report.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

… 

The walk back to Shouyou’s apartment had been awkward, and it didn’t get better when they had arrived either. Neither one of them had said a word since dinner, and at this point neither of them was going to break down and say something. 

So they didn’t. 

Shouyou slammed his cupboards around as he was getting ready for bed, and he announced that the bathroom was free by loudly slamming his bedroom door. 

He immediately texted Tadashi saying, ‘your best friend is stupid!!!!!!’ with no other explanation. 

He ignored the three texts he received but couldn’t ignore the three phone calls that came after. 

He answered the fourth call to Tadashi’s laugh, assuming his friend had been laughing the entire time. “Long time no talk, Shouyou.” he finally maaged to get out, “Now, what did Tsukki say? I didn’t even know you guys talked at all.” 

“We didn’t, until he showed up at my gym after practice.” 

“What?” 

“He’s staying at my house now.” 

“What? When did that happen?” 

“Yesterday.” 

“Okay.” Tadashi said, clearly confused. 

“Anyway, we went out to dinner tonight and he was talking about how he didn’t remember graduation night. He was afraid he’d said something weird. He kept asking me what happened because clearly you and I are hiding something.” 

“Did you tell him?” 

“No!” he yelled, before quietly adding, “I did tell him we held hands.” 

“Well that's stupid. You should just tell him.” 

“Why the fuck would I do that, Tadashi?” 

“Because you’d feel better if you got it off your chest when he wasn’t shitfaced.” 

“Look, I hid my feelings for three years, from everyone, and you only found out because you _heard_ me say it to him. How do you propose I explain that? Any of it?” 

“I don’t know, Shou, I just think that you’d feel better.” 

“Whatever.” 

Tadashi laughed, “Other than this new roommate you have, how are you? How is school?” 

“It’s fine.” he sighed heavily and paused, listing to the slamming around in his living room. “He’s slamming shit around.” 

“I’m not surprised. He does that when he’s mad.” 

“What a child.” 

“Says the one who texted me that my best friend was stupid.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Look, Shouyou, I don’t know what has happened in the past two days, but really. You shouldn‘t keep secrets. The worst that can happen is that he leaves, and you don’t talk to him again. It's not like you aren’t used to not talking to him.” 

“Yeah, but it sucks. Even for two days, he’s been pretty nice.” 

“Well, Tsukki isn’t the type to just freak out and run from his friends. So no matter what you say, he’s just gonna accept it. He’ll pout until you break down. He's got an amazing ability to ignore people. Once, in middle school, I broke his favorite pen. He didn’t talk to me for weeks. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, he’ll either leave and not talk to you, stay and pout and not talk to you, or you tell him and the same happens. Or the third option of he stays and talks to you.” 

Shouyou sighed. “I know.” 

“Okay, well. Then what are you gonna do?” 

“I don’t know!” He groaned. “Can’t I just pretend like nothing happened?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because he knows now that something happened. He's not dumb.” 

“I know he’s not. You’re not going to tell him, right?” 

“No. You’ve asked me not to and it’s not my place.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Of course.” 

“Hey, how is it going with your girlfriend?” 

“We’re good!” 

… 

Kei was still staying at his house, which was fine, except that both men were being stubborn and refusing to give in. Neither of them would say anything more than necessary to functioning, often ignoring the other completely. Shouyou didn’t know what Kei did during the days and evening when he was in class or at practice, but he was surprised when he came home and there was food on the counter for him. Though Kei was nowhere to be found. This went on for three weeks, until one day Shouyou had a class that was cancelled. He went home for the break, hoping to take a nap, but instead was forced to see Kei laying on his couch with headphones on and his shirt riding up his stomach. 

… 

Sometime mid 2014 (third year, second term) 

_“You’re staring again.” Kenma said, before kicking Shouyou lightly with his foot._

_“What?! No, I'm not!”_

_“You are.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Shouyou.” Kenma said, “You’re really obvious. It’s honestly surprising that he hasn’t figured it out. Or that anyone hasn’t figured it out.”_

_“Kenma, shut up.” he mumbled._

_“Okay.” Kenma smirked, turning and walking away to talk to Kuroo, who had also come to help with the training camp._

_Shouyou snuck another glance at Kei, who was stretching with Tobio and Tadashi during their break. He was smirking about something Tadashi was saying, and it made Shouyou’s heart race. So did his workout clothes. And the new sports goggles he was wearing. And his thighs. And his hair. And the way he would use his shirt to wipe his face of sweat, revealing the toned stomach underneath._

_Everything about the boy made Shouyou a nervous, love struck wreck._

_“You’re pathetic.” Kenma said again. “Do you stare so blatantly in the club room?”_

_“No! God, no. I don’t even look his way. Also, half the time I'm the last one in there for that sole purpose. Avoidence is key.”_

_“Isn’t that the truth!” Kuroo said, looping his arm around Shouyou. “What are we avoiding?”_

_“You.” Kenma frowned. “What do you want?”_

_“Kenma! You were just talking to me not a minute ago!”_

_“I wasn’t”_

_“Was too!”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“I don’t know what you're talking about, Kuroo. And get your arm off of me! You stink!”_

_“Shouyou!” Kuroo said, faking a look of hurt and putting a hand to his chest. “You wound me.”_

_“Shut up, I do not.” Shouyou laughed, shoving at the arm that was still holding his shoulder._

_“Why are you bothering him?” Kei asks, suddenly behind Kuroo._

_“Oh, sorry.” Kuroo said, suddenly smug. His smile grew as he turned to face Kei. “I didn’t realize I was bothering him.”_

_“He asked you to let go.”_

_“Ah, that’s right.” he removed the arm, “Sorry, Shou-chan. Talk to ya later, I'm gonna go help out, uh, whoever that is. Kenma come with me!”_

_“Don’t call me Shou-chan!” Shouyou yelled at his retreating friends. “They’re so annoying.”_

_“Well, they are gone now, what’s stopping you from practice?”_

_Shouyou faced Kei, who was scowling. “Uhm, it’s break time.”_

_“Oh. I suppose that’s right.”_

_“Anyway! Shouldn’t you be over there doing, I don’t know, something?”_

_“Am I not allowed to talk to you now?” Kei raised an eyebrow._

_“You can talk to me.” Shouyou replied._

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Shouyou swayed forward on the balls of his feet awkwardly, waiting for Kei to say something._

_“Okay.” Shouyou said again, turning to leave._

_“Wait!” Kei said, grabbing onto the top of Shouyou’s arm as he turned away. He paused before turning to face Kei, trying to keep from blushing and stammering._

_“What?” Shouyou was hesitant, because Kei was his most unpredictable friend; he never knew whter to expect kindness or crassness._

_“Uh, do you want to do extra practice today?”_

_“Sure!” Shouyou lit up, his heart pounding and his stomach fluttering. “I’d love to!”_

_Kei let a small smile slip onto his face, something that Shouyou didn’t get to see often, but that made his heart sing._

_Kei opened his mouth, looking like he was fighting some sort of inner battle before he cleared his throat and began to say “I have something I want tell you, too.”_

_“Oh, really?” Shouyou said, suddenly nervous. “What is it?”_

_”After the extra practice." he grumbled, waht looked like a blush rising to his cheeks._

_“Extra practice? Can I join?” Kuroo came back and swung his arm around Shouyou again before smirking at Kei._

_“Sure! Of course, you can!”_

_“Kuroo, leave them alone.” Kenma said, sending him a look that was ignored._

_Kei’s face turned sour but he just nodded his head tersely before letting go of Shouyou’s arm and walking away._

_“I think you made him mad.” Kenma said, “he looked like he wanted kill you.”_

_“That's silly, Kenma, why would he want to do that?”_

_“No idea.” Kenma said lamely, sending an obvious glare at Kuroo and the arm around his friend._

_…_

_Shouyou panted as he came down from his last spike. He had been running nonstop, trying to get around Kuroo and Kei’s blocks. Kenma had reluctantly come to the extra practice, muttering something about keeping Kuroo from misbehaving, but the longer it went on the more disgruntled he got. He also kept yelling at Kuroo._

_“Hey, Shou-chan.” Kuroo said during the short break, “You have some free time after the camp ends tonight, right?”_

_“Yes! And please, stop calling me Shou-chan. You remind me of Oikawa.”_

_Kuroo dismissively waved his hand. “Do you wanna come hang out at mine for a little bit? If you’re free to leave campus? You know I don’t live far.”_

_“ooh! That sounds fun. I’ll ask, but if it’s okay I'd love to come over!”_

_“Perfect.” Kuroo turned his back before heading to his water bottle._

_Shouyou turned when he heard something slam on the ground, seeing Kei with an angry look on his face. The source of the sound, it seemed, was the basket containing the volleyballs that had hit against the pole of the volleyball net._

_“I’m leaving.” he snapped._

_“Aww, Tsukki, why?” Kuroo asked, a dangerous look in his eyes._

_Kei ignored Kuroo as he walked past, but Shouyou was quick to follow._

_“Wai, Kei, where are you going? Why are you leaving early?”_

_“Leave me alone.”_

_“No, what's wrong?” In a last-ditch effort to catch the other boy before he slipped out of the gym, he pulled on his hand back, forcing Kei to face him. He hadn’t seen the boy look so angry in a long time._

_“Let me go. You’re being obnoxious and I'm tired and I want to go home.”_

_Shouyou tried not to let the comment get to him, but it had been so long that Kei had used such a mean tone with him with such biting words, that he was shocked at the real hurt he felt. So shocked, that he let go. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”_

_Kei Paused, his face changing for a second. “Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway. You're too dumb to get it.”_

_“What? Kei!” Shouyou began, his heart shattering at the mean words, but Kei had already left._

_Shouyou stood there, balking at the empty doorway, when Kenma stood beside him “You okay?”_

_“Not really.” Shouyou said. He had only disclosed the information about his crush to Tobio and Kenma, so he felt safe to talk about it. “he hasn’t been that mean in a long time.”_

_“I think he was upset.” Kenma said._

_“Well, yeah, but what was he upset about?”_

_“Who knows how his brain works. Don’t let him get to you.” Kuro said, leading Shouyou away. Let's keep practicing, yeah?”_

_“Yeah, okay.” Shouyou said, his heart in his stomach and an uncharacteristic frown on his face._

_..._

_After midnight that night, Tobio kicked him in the shin when he got back. He had had to sneak in because he was four hours past curfew and Tobio had covered for him with Ukai and the first and second years._

_“What the fuck were you thinking?” he whispered as loud as he could without disturbing their sleeping teammates._

_“I wasn’t.” Shouyou said honestly, climbing into his futon and facing Tobio. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Whatever. Don’t do it again, I won't be able to cover for you like that.”_

_“It wont happen again.”_

_The two were silent for a moment before Tobio squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at Shouyou before he reeled back and said, “Is that a hickey?”_

_“Shhh!” Shouyou shushed frantically, “Shut up! Shut up.” he said, “Don’t tell anyone.” He added weakly._

_“I won’t tell anyone.” Tobio whispered back. “Just don’t be stupid again. If you’re going to sneak out to have sex at least don’t do it when we have curfew.”_

_“Tobio!” Shouyou said, scandalized, “We didn’t do...do_ that.” 

_“Whatever. Go to sleep.”_

_“Good night.” Shouyou said._

_Shouyou and Tobio both closed their eyes, unaware that their fellow third years had also been awake, both worried about where Hinata had been. Tobio and Shouyou were not aware of how their voices had faintly carried over their sleeping teammates to the two of those still awake. Tobio and Shouyou were unaware of the pitying look that Tadashi kept giving Kei, and Kei who was just staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face and a hole in his heart._

_Kei had lived his life avoiding his feelings about anything and everything, and today he had finally decided that he was going to face the feelings, for once. He had been too scared to do it, especially after he had seen Kuroo being so...touchy with Hinata. He was going to talk to him after dinner, corner him and confess and apologize, but Hinata had never come back from his free time break._

_And now it was nearing one in the morning and Hinata had just returned and had a frantic, whispered conversation with Kageyama about sneaking off and doing_ things _and having_ hickies _and now Yamaguchi was looking at him and Kei was ignoring him and was mad at himself for missing the opportunity. He didn’t cry. But he wanted to._

_…_

“Oh, hi.” Shouyou said. 

“You’re home early.” 

“Yeah, my class was cancelled so I have a longer break before practice. Figured I'm come home for lunch.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“Yeah.” Shouyou stepped further in, “Want me to make you something?” 

“If you want.” 

“Okay.” 

Shouyou nodded his head and walked toward his kitchen. Those were the most words either had really spoken to the other, at least directly, in three weeks. It was nice. 

But it annoyed Shouyou, too. 

He made sandwiches because they were quick and easy, and brought them into the living room. He handed a plate of three to Kei and sat next to him on the couch. 

“How’s your day been?” Shouyou tried, creating his own invitation for conversation. After three weeks of living together but not speaking, it felt very similar to first year. 

Kei shrugged, “Fine. I talked to Yamaguchi.” 

“Ah.” 

Kei paused before saying “He told me I was being stupid.” 

“Well.” Shouyou began, “He told me that too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

They ate in silence, idly watching the TV that was on some news channel. 

“I’m sorry.” Kei said, “I shouldn’t have come to your house like I did, and then to act the way I have been-” 

“It’s weird when you apologize.” Shouyou turned to face him, a smile breaking onto his face. “If I didn't want you to be here, I would have asked you to leave.” 

“I guess that fair. Thank you.” 

“It’s weird when you say thanks, too.” 

“Shut up.” Kei shoved at his shoulder. 

“We are kinda dumb, aren’t we?” Shouyou muttered, his face on his plate. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you really wanna know what we talked about, that night?” 

“I would like to know but I'm not going to let it affect what is going on now.” 

Shouyou nodded. “Well I wasn’t lying when I said we talked about me going to Brazil and you told me I was smarter than I realized. We did actually talk about love.” 

“Okay.” 

“But that last part is only because I told you that I was in love with you.” 

Kei took a deep breath, his shoulder stiff. Shouyou was nervous because he didn’t know what to expect. It had been years since that night and his feelings really hadn’t changed that much. It had been years, but here they were, sitting on the couch in Shouyou’s apartment, their shoulders touching, eating lunch together. 

“Oh, yeah?” Kei said. Shouyou laughed loudly, his head thrown back against the back of his couch. He did his best to set his plate aside, but it was lost somewhere in the throes of his laughter. He felt lighter than he had for four weeks, for years, really. Finally saying that to kei, maybe now he could move past the stupid feelings. 

Or maybe not because the reaction was so _Kei,_ and so much like the one, all those years ago, and the look of petulance on his face at Shouyou’s laughter was so sweet and it made his heart sing. 

After his laughter calmed, Kei, who ahd his arms crossed, said “Are you quite finished? That laughter doesn’t make me feel too good about my position, now.” 

“I’m sorry.” Shouyou said, smiling at the man across from him, “It‘s just that, that night when I told you that I was in love with you, you had basically the same reaction. Well, and you added something like ‘that’s funny,’ which wasn’t the nicest thing to hear at the time.” 

Kei’s face flushed a bright red but he squared his shoulders and looked Shouyou in the eye when he said “I would have said that’s funny because I also was in love with you.” 

Shouy started back, their gaze unbreaking, as the shock hit him. “No, you didn’t. There's no way. There’ no _way._

_“_ Well I did.” Kei pouted. “I tried a few times to confess, but I stopped after uh, after you snuck out to be with Kuroo.” 

Shouyou was shaking his head, his stomach turning, his heart racing, “There’s no WAY! No, no, no, no!” his words were turning to laughter. His denial, the denial he had held on to for years, literal _years_ was leaving him, turning to a new denial, new feelings of all of that _time_ that had been _missed._

_“_ I’m not lying.” 

“We’re so stupid!” Shouyou exclaimed, grabbing Kei’s shoulders and lighting shaking him abck and forth. “All those times that Kenma told me to tell you. All those times that Kuro _intentionally made you mad_! I thought he was just being a dick! All the time Tobio would roll his eyes! I’m so, so dumb! I could have-we could have- I don’t even _know!”_

“I’ve never said you _weren’t_ dumb, Hinata.” 

“Kei.” Shouyou was serious. “How do you feel about me _now?”_

Kei wanted to deny, to crawl away in shame, recoil from the feelings, deny that he ever felt anything, let alone _love,_ but instead he said, “I feel different, in that I'm more mature now. But I'm still disgustingly in love with you.” 

“Oh my GOD!” Shouyou said, “Kei! This is so great, it’s great! You never have to leave! We can hold hands and kiss and do, uh, other things. We can be together! We can-” 

“Hinata, would you for once in your life just _shut up and kiss me?”_

Shouyou did. 

… 

“I can’t believe that you finally moved your stuff in.” Shouyou said from the living room, stretching his arms and legs before signing heavily. “Your stuff is heavy.” 

Kei came into the room and slumped heavily onto the couch next to Shouyou. He tucked his feet up underneath his thighs before curling his arms around Shouyou and pushing his face into the others neck.

“Shut up.”

“I will do no such thing.” Shouyou said softly, his hands snaking around the others waist to pull him tighter. “I’m very happy that you finally moved your stuff in. It’s been how many months, anyway?”

“It hasn’t been that long.” Kei grumbled.

“Kei, love of my life, it’s been nearly a year since you stalked me here.”

“I didn’t stalk you!” Kei reeled back, fighting the hold his boyfriend had on him.

“Well, your sub conscious brought you here without you realizing it yourself so call it what you want. I wouldn’t change it, though.” Shouyou smiled at him, his face lighting up the room.

“Me wither.” Kei agreed before leaning his head down and lightly touching his lips to Shouyous.

“Oh, you wanna do this, huh?” Shouyou mumbled, nipping at the others mouth.

“Yeah. But not if you’re gonna be annoying about it.”

“Okay.”

The two kissed lazily at first; the kisses maintaining their lightness that came with a hard days work of moving boxes up three flights of stairs. They were both tired, and their kisses showed it. Shouyou’s hands slowly raked through Kei’s hair, lightly pulling on occasion, and Kei’s hands began to explore the curves of Shouyou’s body.

Slowly, their slow kisses turned more passionate, their hands became more touchy, and the air around them got heavier with a heat that only knew two lovers. They broke apart only to breath and shuck their shirts off, quick to connect their lips as needed. Kei’s favorite thing was to mark Shouyou’s neck with bit marks and hickies, no matter how many times Shouyou whined that he had practice. Kei didn’t care, most of the time.

Shouyou’s favorite thing was to trace his hands up and down the others back, stopping and lightly tickling the occacional rib, or the cervices of his hips. He was also a big fan of Kei’s rear, and he was known for using that as a grip when he wanted to grind them closer together.

“Ouch.” Kei said, pulling his head back, “That hurt.”

“What, this?” Shouyou said, pinching Kei’s butt again.

“Yes.” Kei frowned. He wasn’t a big fan of this position. He was seated on Shouyou’s lap, his legs spread across the other’s hips, and his hands on the back of the couch.

No, he much preferred to be the one in charge, the one who held control of their bodies in his hands. He preferred to tell Shouyou what to do, how to please him, what angle to thurst. He put his hands on Shouyou’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I see what you’re trying to do, _Shouyou.”_ Shouyou shivered, turning his head to seek out Kei’s lips, which he avoided. Kei, instead, took that as his opportunity to grind his hips down on the obvious erection his boyfriend was sporting. “Lay down and I’ll take care of that for you, yeah?”

Shouyou nodded weakly, his hands going limp on Kei’s hips as he laid on the length of their couch. Kei hovered above him and admired the view. It would never get old; Shouyou’s flushed face beneath his own, the way his lips parted only slightly, just enough that Kei could see his tongue. His chest rising and falling, the way his idle hands would search for some sort of purchase on Kei’s body, the straining of his dick through his pants, the lust in his eyes that begged him; begged Kei to open up, begged Kei to tell him what to do, begged Kei to be able to fuck him.

“This is much better.”

“Shut up.” Shouyou said, his hands weakly tweaking at Kei’s nipples, “And get on with it and let me fuck you.”

‘Ah ah ah, that’s not how we ask for it, is it?”

Shouyou, though he was deeply in love with Kei, rolled his eyes at the power dynamic they had. His stomach twisted in excitement, wither way.

“Shouyou, you’re keeping me waiting.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

Kei never failed to be surprised when Shouyou called him that, which was honestly more often than not, ever since that first night it had just slipped from his mouth while Kei had Shouyou’s dick buried inside him

Needless to say, it had stuck. Not that either of them would ever admit to it.

Kei answered the apology and request for more by leaning back down and locking their lips together. Shouyou’s hands stayed on Kei’s chest, squeezing and flicking his nipples every once and a while, while Kei’s left hand snaked down into Shouyou’s pants. They pushed them down, just enough so that Shouyou could be completely exposed, but decided against taking the pants completely off. He took Shouyou into his hand, but didn’t move it, just lightly gripping it.

“You’re such a bastard.” Shouyou rasped, his breath coming in gasps, quicker with each moment. “An evil, sadistict, _bastard.”_

Kei ignored the whines, kissing down Shouyou’s neck, to his chest before passing each nipple and moving down and down, his hand never leaving Shouyou.

“Kei.” Shouyou whined, desperately trying to grind his hips up into something, anything, to get some relief from the teasing.

“What?” Kei said lazily, watching the rise and fall of Shouyou’s hips, the way his dick sat so perfectly into his hand, the size enough to excite him every time, the way it leaked and strained and twitched with need.

“Either do something or let me take care of it myself.”

“Hmm.” Kei said, thinking for a moment.

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

“Yes, oh god yes.”

“Or do you want to fuck into my hand? Maybe grind into each other until we both come all over?”

“Fuck, yes please.”

“Or maybe you can fuck me.”

“Kei.” Shouyou’s voice was strained. Kei had begun to stroke up and down while occasionally lightly touching his lips to the head of his dick. “I don’t think I can wait to fuck you, you’re not even ready, just please just. Suck me off, something an-.”

“It’s funny,” Kei interrupted, “That you mention that I’m not ready. Why don’t you just relax a little bit and get me there, yeah? Use your hands for something good.”

Shouyou groaned but as Kei loomed back over him, he did as he was told, and one hand made its way into Kei’s pants while the other searched blindly in their coffee table drawer for their stash of lube. He let out an excited noise when he found it and took his other hand from its idle place and shoved the pants down, their lips never leaving their kiss.

Shouyou was able to squeeze some lube into his hand and warm it up before he sought out Kei’s hole. He paused, his eyes snapping open and his face pulling back to look at Kei with wide eyes as he explored the area. “Is that…” he choked out a groan when he realized exactly what it was.

“The plug from this morning?” Kei asked, “Yes.”

“Kei you. You kept that in _all day?”_

“I wanted to be ready.” Kei responded, though he let out a loud moan as he was cut off by Shouyou reaching around the plug and pulling it out. Kei had been waiting for this moment all day. “I don’t think we need to be worried about me being ready.” It was one of their bigger plugs.

“Yeah, okay. Okay, yeah that’s hot. That’s fine.”

Kei chuckled, kissing into Shouyou’s mouth again as he commanded, “Touch me.” Shouyou did as he was told, his fingers reaching around and teasing the hole. He licked up Kei’s neck before his hands were guiding Kei onto his dick, the power back in Shouyou’s hands.

He slowly thrust in, ignoring the whines and gripes about Kei losing the power, which just happened sometimes, and choosing instead to slowly enter, to tease, and move until he had Kei shaking above him, asking for more.

“Shouyou.” He said, letting himself lose the power in favor of the slow lovemaking that Shouyou was yearning for, “Please, Shou.”

“Anything for you.” Shouyou said, his hips moving in, still slowly, letting Kei adjust as he saw fit. He let out a yelp when Kei bit down on his collarbone and demanded more.

Their breaths were mingled, asn Kei worked form the top and Shouyou worked from the bottom. Their hand were intertwined on Kei’s hips, and Kei’s head was thrown forward onto Shouyou’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Shouyou whispered into Kei’s ear.

“I love you too.” He responded, his movement becoming more and more frantic, the longer this went on. Shouyou shifted his body up just a bit, but provided for a new angle and allowed reach for Kei’s prostate. Kei let out a strangled moan with each thrust that Shouyou matched with his hand on Kei’s dick; he was doing his best to hold on, wanting it to last.

“I’m not going to last, if you keep doing that.” He was able to bite out.

“That’s okay.” Shouyou panted back, “Just come whenever you’re ready.”

Kei nodded his head, shifting from the spot in Shouyou’s neck to align their lips in a heated, loving kiss. They worked together, Kei moaning into Shouyou’s mouth as he climaxed, limply falling into Shouyou’s arms, which allowed Shouyou to thrust up faster and hander to chase his own climax. “Kei, I love you. I love you.”

Kei moaned, his body becoming more and more over stimulated with each thrust before finally, Shouyou’s hips stuttered to a stop, his breathing ragged and his limbs limp.

They laid together for a moment before Kei said, “I know you are really into this whole no condom thing, but it’s really gross.”

Shouyou chuckled, kissing at his neck and shifting them so that they were side by side instead of Kei on top of him. “oh no.

“What?” Kei frowned.

“We just had sex on this couch and everyone will be here in an hour.” Shouyou complained.

“You’re right. We beset go shower as fast as we can.”

“I suppose.” Shouyou said, “Or we can text the group and ask them to post pone an hour and stay like this.”

“That’s not a thing good hosts would do.” Kei scolded, though he also thought the idea was appealing.

“No one ever said I was a good host.” Shouyou furrowed his brows. We don’t have to but it’s nice to just cuddle.”

“You’re a sap. Hand me my phone.”

“Yes!” Shouyou exclaimed, reaching to the coffee table with some difficulty before passing the phone off.

“I’ll tell them there was an issue with moving.”

“They’ll probably know we’re lying.” Shouyou said softly.

“yeah.” Kei chucked, “But that’s okay.”

“Yeah it is.”

The text was sent and they set an alarm for an hour from now, so they wouldn’t lose track of time as they drifted into a light sleep, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, as comfortable as two grown men could be on a small couch.

Neither of them complained, though, when they had sore backs that evening when their guest began to arrive. They had done their best to clean the couch and had thrown a sheet over it for good measure.

“It smells like sex.” Kuroo said when he arrived. “I knew you were lying about moving issues!”

“Leave them alone, Kuroo.” Kenma scolded, but scrunched his nose at the open seat on the couch, opting for the floor next to Kageyama and Yamaguchi, who clearly had the same idea.

Shouyou and Kei ignored the comment but sent each other a secret smile from their spots on the couch. 


End file.
